


Imporeddokbs

by howlsmovingiceskates



Series: Losing You, Finding You [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Movie Watching, POV Katsuki Yuuri, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri Are Best Friends, Texting, autocorrect does not favor viktor nikiforov, but yuuri loves him all the same, do not copy to another site, no beta we die like men, phichit and yuuri have very strong opinions about movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlsmovingiceskates/pseuds/howlsmovingiceskates
Summary: A night of Viktor and Yuuri texting a few days before they meet in SochiCan be read as a stand alone, but may make more sense when paired with LYFY
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Losing You, Finding You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973740
Comments: 15
Kudos: 66





	Imporeddokbs

_(11:09pm) From Vitya: Hey Yuuri_

_(11:09pm) From Vitya: Guess what?_

_(11:09pm) To Vitya: What?_

_(11:09pm) From Vitya: I love you_

_(11:09pm) To Vitya: Dork_

_(11:10pm) To Vitya: I love you too_

_(11:10pm) From Vitya: You should go to sleep_

_(11:10pm) To Vitya: Nahhhh_

_(11:10pm) To Vitya: Phichit and I are watching a movie_

Yuuri glances up from his phone when he hears the beginnings of _This is Halloween_ play from the speakers. He quirks an eyebrow, setting his phone face down on his lap. “Phichit, I thought we were watching Christmas movies?”

“This is a Christmas movie! It’s literally called The Nightmare Before Christmas!” Phichit protests.

“It’s a Halloween movie.” Yuuri argues, picking up his phone again when it vibrates from a new text from Viktor.

“It’s just a slightly horrifying Christmas movie.” Phichit tries, turning to face Yuuri. “It doesn’t even take place during Halloween.”

“Christmas movies aren’t supposed to be remotely horrifying. They’re about friendship and family!” Yuuri shoots back, absently unlocking his phone.

“Oh yeah? Then what about Jim Carrie’s The Grinch? Or The Polar Express?” 

“Neither of those are terrifying?”

“Dude, The Polar Express literally has a scene with hanging, haunting dummies and ventriloquial things. That’s terrifying.”

“Yes…” Yuuri admits, “but that’s one scene, and the overarching theme of the movie is about friendship. Also there’s nothing scary about the grinch.”

“You say that as if the Grinch doesn’t literally break into everyone’s houses and steals their things.”

“That’s not scary, just morally wrong.”

“It’s only scary because it hasn’t happened to you. If someone stole all your things, especially your Viktor Nikiforov things, you’d be saying something different.”

“I mean, as long as they don’t steal him away from me, I’m fine with losing all my merch.”

Phichit gasps, putting a hand over his heart, “Yuuri! How could you say such a thing?”

“I mean, they all pale in comparison to the real thing.” Yuuri shrugs, turning his attention back to his phone. 

_(11:10pm) From Vitya: Ooo what movie are you watching?_

_(11:18pm) To Vitya: We were watching home alone but Phichit just put on the nightmare before christmas_

_(11:18pm) To Vitya: Btw is nightmare before christmas a christmas movie or a halloween one?_

_(11:18pm) From Vitya: Halloween obviously_

_(11:19pm) To Vitya: I knew I married you for a reason_

_(11:19pm) From Vitya: Aww Yuuuuuuuuuri_

_(11:19pm) From Vitya: You’re adorable_

_(11:19pm) To Vitya: Shut up_

_(11:20pm) From Vitya: Never_

Yuuri leans back against the couch, sighing. In just a few days he’ll have his husband in his arms again. The hours between them feels torturously long. They’re so close yet so far away to the day they reunite. He hugs his knees to his chest, resting his chin on his knees. He refuses joining in with Phichit when he starts belting out _What’s this?_. He laughs when his best friend jumps on the couch, using the remote as a makeshift microphone. 

_(11:30pm) From Vitya: Hey Yuuri_

_(11:32pm) To Vitya: What_

_(11:33pm) From Vitya: Do they call the family your marry into the in-laws bc you act within the laws around them to make good imporeddokbs_

_(11:33pm) From Vitya: Impressions*_

_(11:33pm) From Vitya: I am ashamed_

_(11:33pm) From Vitya: Autocorrect does not love me_

_(11:33pm) To Vitya: Imporeddokbs is something I’ve never seen before_

_(11:34pm) To Vitya: Of course autocorrect doesn’t love you_

_(11:34pm) To Vitya: i do_

_(11:34pm) To Vitya: and i’m very confused on the good imporeddokbs_

_(11:34pm) From Vitya: You know_

_(11:35pm) From Vitya: Like how you act all really nice and cautious around your in-laws because you want them to approve you_

_(11:35pm) To Vitya: And that’s why they’re called the in-laws?_

_(11:35pm) From Vitya: Yes!!!_

_(11:35pm) From Vitya: Exactly!_

_(11:37pm) To Vitya: Btw where did you even get imporeddokbs from?_

_(11:37pm) From Vitya: Imporeddokbs is tired typing_

_(11:37pm) From Vitya: Great it’s in my autocorrect now_

_(11:37pm) To Vitya: Are you at the rink? You should take a break_

_(11:38pm) From Vitya: Yeah I will_

_(11:38pm) To Vitya: Good_

When the movie is over, Yuuri gets up and announces he’s going to bed. Phichit waves him off, telling him he’ll try to keep quiet since he’s gonna watch some more shows. When the door to his room closes, Yuuri pulls his sweater off and puts on one of Viktor’s. He doesn’t want to wear it outside of this room, for fear that someone or something may ruin it. It’s been comforting to sleep in, almost like Viktor was hugging him.

He plugs his phone into the charger by his bed, laying down as he does. He smiles fondly at his home screen, hoping he and Viktor will find time to do another mini photoshoot of themselves while they’re together.

_(12:52am) To Vitya: I’m heading to bed now_

_(12:52am) To Vitya: I love you_

_(12: 59am) From Vitya: I love you too_

_(1:00am) From Vitya: Sleep well zolotse_

**Author's Note:**

> Lol the whole Imporeddokbs thing actually happened between me and my best friend. The only difference is I said "autocorrect is not my friend" and she said "of course it's not bc i am" I wanted this in the original fic, but honestly after Ch5 I'm really nt sure where I could have put this kind of texting scene. And while I'm here, my mom was admitted to the hospital Wednesday night, and because of that, chapter 9 of LYFY will have to be postponed a couple days. I wrote this to try and make up for the delay. I was planning on updating later tonight when I got off work, but that's likely not going to happen now. Please bear with me. If there's any other kind of scene you want to see from this universe, don't hesitate to let me know! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
